Minecraft JSON Commands Wiki:Tags
This page is to go over all the tags of this wiki. User Tags These tags are tags non-Staff users can get. Ghost: '''Ghost users are users with no edits on this wiki. Treat them with a lot of suspicion. '''Noob: '''Noobs are users that do not have a long history with Wikia in general. Treat them with the suspicion of a Ghost. '''Enderman: '''Endermen are users hailing from... THE END! Wait... actually just other wikis in general. They have had a decent history with wikia, but are new to this wiki, so don't get too mad at them if they do things wrong here. '''Inactive: '''These people are people who haven't done anything for a LONG time, including Ghosts. If a Staff gets this tag without contacting the Bedrocks, they are, if the community does not oppose fully, demoted to a normal User. People with this tag are not worth contacting. Utility Tags These tags are tags that give more info about staff members. '''HTML Developer: '''These guys are people who are masters at HTML. Go to them if you need help with it. You must request this tag by contacting a Diamond or above. Of course, you cannot apply this yourself, and must ask someone with a higher rank than you. '''CSS Developer: '''These people are experts on CSS, who will fulfill your questions about it. You must request this tag by contacting an Obsidian or above. Of course, you cannot apply this yourself, and must ask someone with a higher rank than you. Obviously, as only Obsidians can edit CSS, only Bedrocks and Command Blocks can apply this. '''JavaScript Developer: '''These people are experts on JavaScript, who will fulfill your questions about it. You must request this tag by contacting a Bedrock or above. Of course, you cannot apply this yourself, and must ask someone with a higher rank than you. Obviously, as only Obsidians can edit JavaScript, only Bedrocks and Command Blocks can apply this. '''Code Developer: '''This tag signifies your overall knowledge of wikia code. This badge is awarded immediately after gaining all 3 other Developer badges, and replaces the aformentioned titles. If you have this... congrats. '''Hiatus: '''This tag is added to a staff member instead of the Inactive tag. Normally, if a staff member goes away for 15 or more days, they are demoted. However, if they contact a Bedrock or higher before their leave, they will instead get the Hiatus tag, replacing the Inactive tag. This means they won't get demoted. However, if one is overusing this privilege, a Bedrock or higher can see fit to remove their use of this tag. '''Former Staff: '''This tag is given to Staff members who have been demoted. Simple. Upon repromotion, it changes to Demoted Staff. '''Demoted Staff: '''This tag is given to repromoted staff. '''Untrustworthy Staff: '''This tag is given to staff who have a long history of being demoted and promoted. Of course, this doesn't affect self-resigning staff. These might not be the best people to talk to. Untrustworthy Staff tags are given on the promotion side, and you cannot run for staff with the Untrustworthy Staff tag. '''Official Staff Member: '''This tag signifies that this staff member was run through by the Command Blocks that they are legit. Staff members without this tag should be treated with suspicion. Staff Tags These tags are given to represent positions of Staff. '''Command Block: '''This tag signifies that this user is a Founder. '''Bedrock: '''This tag signifies that this user is a Bureaucrat. '''Obsidian: '''This tag signifies that this user is an Admin. '''Global Master Moderator (GMM): '''The Global Master Moderator tag is given to users who are both Diamonds and Golds. It signifies that they are the main moderators of this wiki, and have power over all the rules. '''Content Master Moderator (CMM): The Content Master Moderator tag is given to users who are both Diamonds and Irons. It signifies that they have high moderating power, but more in the content area. Social Master Moderator (SMM): The Social Master Moderator tag is given to users who are both Golds and Coals. It signifies that they have high moderating power, but more in the social area. '''Diamond: '''This tag signifies that this user is a Content Moderator. '''Gold: '''This tag signifies that this user is a Discussion Moderator. '''Moderator: '''This tag is given to users who are both Irons and Coals. It signifies that they have a little bit of power in moderator both areas. '''Iron: '''This tag signifies that this user is a Chat Moderator. '''Coal: '''This tag signifies that this user is a Rollback. Title Tags These tags are for giving more information on normal users. '''VIP: '''The VIP tag is for people who have important statuses elsewhere on wikia, and should be respected. The VIP tag is granted to Admins on associated wikis, and Councilors. '''MVP: '''This tag is given to very important people who have statuses elsewhere on wikia. Basically a better VIP tag. The MVP tag is granted to Bureaucrats on associated, and official Wikia Staff. '''Youtuber: '''The Youtuber tag is given to Youtubers with Minecraft-based channels, over 200,000 subscribers, and appropriate content. '''Master Youtuber: '''The Master Youtuber tag is given to Youtubers with Command Block-based channels, over 400,000 subscribers, and appropriate content. '''Illegal: '''Illegals are users who have been blocked off mainspace before. This only means the user has broken the rules once. '''Do Not Trust: '''This tag is given to users who have had a recorded history of, in real life, scamming or stealing valuable things or information. Don't trust these guys. At all. Don't tell them anything or click any links they give. Exceptions User Tags * All User Tags (except Inactive) are not applied to Staff Members. * The Inactive punishment does not activate on Command Blocks. Title Tags * Command Blocks cannot have the Untrustworthy Staff tag. Utility Tags * VIP, MVP, Youtuber, and Master Youtuber tags are never given to Staff Members. * The Illegal tag is never given to Command Blocks.